islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover is a song, dedicated to Thomas and Terence. The song is based on Terence's theme. Lyrics :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Plowing in a field one day :And he said, "My, oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :However do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover! Music Video's Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow # A deleted scene shows Terence on the snow, turning. # A close-up of Thomas shows him buried in the snow with his upset face. (2 alternate angles) * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the Windmill in snow, which can also be seen in the opening titles of the 6th season. * The Fat Controller's Engines - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Domeless Engines - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has largely been extended. * Toad Stands By - A deleted shot shows a camera panning to the left of some of Oliver's trucks before S. C. Ruffey is broken. * Sleeping Beauty - Toby rolls his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Bulstrode - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks land on Bulstrode. * Unknown - A shot from the 3rd season shows Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. Featured Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Gordon * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Edward * Henry * Donald and Douglas * Stepney * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Mrs. Kyndley * Oliver * Scruffey * Bulstrode * Toad * S. C. Ruffey Featured Episodes * The Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Bowled Out * Stepney's Special * Bulldog * Leaves * Paint, Pots and Queens * Sleeping Beauty * Henry and the Elephant * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * A Close Shave * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Mavis * Henry's Forest * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Domeless Engines * Toad Stands By * Bulstrode * All at Sea Category:Songs